Meine Gedanken
Hi, ich bin RJ Solutions, ein Mentalist Fan der ersten Stunde und einer der größten überhaupt :D Auf dieser Seite möchte ich mal meine Gedanken zur Serie Aufschreiben, Ideen, Widersprüche und Möglichkeiten darlegen. Als erstes möchte ich auf ein paar Dinge eingehen, die mich an der sechsten Staffel gestört haben: An erster Stelle wäre da Red John - der Sheriff McAllister. Also ich bin der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass das Script für die letzten paar Episoden sehr kurzfristig geändert wurde. Wieso? Ganz einfach! Die Onlinecommunity - z.B. "whoisredjohn.com" - hat sich sehr früh auf Brett Partrige eingeschossen gehabt (mich eingeschlossen), das habe ich allerdings erst gegen Ende der sechsten Staffel erfahren, als ich, wartend auf die finalen Episoden, das Netz nach Theorien durchforstet habe und dabei auf die oben genannte Seite gelangt bin. Also Bruno Heller ist ein verdammtes Genie! ... Dachte ich fünf Staffeln lang, dann kamen die letzten beiden Episoden des Red John Finales (6x07 und 6x08) und mir wurde schnell klar, dass nicht Red John, dafür aber Bruno Heller ein wahrer Serienkiller ist, denn The Mentalist hatte das unwürdigste Ende einer bis dahin unerreichten Krimiserie gezeigt! Sheriff Thomas McAllister? ALSO BITTE! So viele Dinge passen da einfach nicht! Da wäre z.B. die Beschreibung Rosalind Harkers - der wichtigste Punkt ist der, dass sie ihn als einen Mann mir einer sanften, weichen Stimme beschreibt, will Bruno Heller mir allen ernstes verklickern, dass dieser Sheriff der in 1x02 beim "Schere, Papier, Stein" - spielen mit Patrick JEDES MAL VERLIERT es ernsthaft schafft, stundenlang mit verstellter Stimme zu reden und Rosalind dabei nichts merkt, die zudem noch blind ist und mit den Ohren somit viel mehr wahrnimmt....? Sorry, passt einfach nicht! - Der Einzige mit einer sanften, weichen Stimme von der Liste der sieben ist....richtig! Brett Partrige! Aber wieso nimmt Bruno Heller ihn nicht als Red John? Ganz einfach - weil es zu offensichtlich wäre, das hat so gut wie jeder erwartet! Also entscheidet er, aus dem spontanen Impuls heraus, Partrige sei zu offensichtlich, unter den Fans mal so richtig Verwirrung zu stiften, das mag kurzfristig geklappt haben, doch letztendlich hat es das Ende der Red John Saga ruiniert! Die Blake Gesellschaft war eine von Anfang an geplante Idee, das hat man seit der neunten Episode der dritten Staffel ahnen können, als Todd Johnson Patrick, kurz bevor er stirbt, noch die Worte "Tiger, Tiger" rezitiert. Und grade mal sieben Folgen später (3x16) Endet eine Folge eben damit, dass Gale Betram eine Strophe aus "The Cradle Song" rezitiert...was daran so besonders ist? ... "The Crade Song" stammt von....William BLAKE! Sehr vieles ließ darauf schließen, dass William Blake noch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde, und das tat er letztendlich auch - ein weiteres von vielen Puzzleteilen hat sich gefügt, aber zu viele Teile liegen hier noch nicht-passend rum! Kommen wir zunächst mal zu einem sehr gut passenden! Lorelei Martins Schwester wurde von Red John getötet - Spitzenidee, es passt perfekt dazu, was Rebekka ("Agent Rocho") sagte, nachdem sie das Team von Sam Bosco getötet hatte: "Sie waren blind, doch Red John hat ihnen die Augen geöffnet!" - das wiederum passt zu "Tiger, Tiegr" - denn die Aussage dieses Gedichts ist schließlich, dass es keinen Tod ohne Leben, kein Licht ohne Dunkelheit, kein Gut ohne Böse gibt. Es passt einfach perfekt! Aber jetzt wieder zu den Punkten die mich stören! Was sollte das mit der Geschichte von Bob Kirklands Bruder? Wieso erfährt man das so spät? Ist es so schwer hinzugehen und zu sagen "Ich jage Red John, weil...!" - nö ist es nicht das mit seinem Bruder wurde kurzzeitig so eingefädelt, weil es noch ein wenig Stoff für dieses Finale geboten hat. Das war's! Das merkt man! :D Kommen wir jetzt noch kurz zu meinen Gedanken zur siebten Staffel, ich habe ein paar Theorien, die ich für wahrscheinlich halte, oder besser: die ich mir wünschen würde, es aber nicht wirklich erwarte. Also: Bruno Heller hat angekündigt, dass es einen großen Zeitsprung geben wird ... und nach dem Ende der sechsten Staffel, die mit dem Kuss zwischen Lisbon und Jane endet, denke ich dass es zum einen möglich ist, dass die beiden heiraten und ein Kind haben werden (so hat Patrick es ja auch zu Timothy Carter gesagt, als er ihn für Red John hielt), was aber wenn McAllister nur ein weiterer Red John - Fake war? Können wir es wissen? Ich meine woher kannte er die Liste der Namen? "Ich habe hellseherische.." (sagt er, wird aber unterbrochen, weill Patrick ihn erwürgt) ... was denn? Fähigkeiten? Freunde? Vielleicht Sean Barlow, der ihm (Red John) weil er eng mit Patricks Kindheit verbunden ist auch das Kindheitsbild gesteckt hat, das in 5x22 das Thema ist...? Das wäre eine logische Erklärung, er kennt Patrick und ist zudem noch ein echter Hellsehrr. Also wollte McAllister sagen "Ich habe hellseherische Freunde! Die haben mir auch das mit deinem Kindheitsbild gesteckt, Sean Barlow stand damals neben dir, als du das Mädchen auf dem Arm seines Vaters gesehen hast, und er hat gemerkt, dass das ein besonderer Moment war. Das hat er mir verraten. Und weil er echte hellseherische Fähigkeiten hat, wusste er, wen du verdächtigen würdest - so kam ich an die Liste!" Ich könnte mir das vorstellen. Kommen wir aber wieder zurück zum Thema! Wir haben einen großen Zeitsprung, Lisbon und Patrick haben geheiratet und haben ein Kind, Patrick lässt die beiden eines Abends alleine zuhause, kommt spät zurück und....ein zettel hängt an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, Entsetzen auf Patricks Gesicht, er öffnet die Tür und das Letzte was man sieht ist ... der Smiley von Red John....schwarzes Bild......Created by Bruno Heller. Dann müsste der Satz von McAllister allerdings noch weiter gehen: "...der echte Red John hat mir das gesagt, und ich bin nur ein weiterer Lockvogel, so wie Timothy Carter, weil du Red John in wirklicjkeit noch nie die Hand geschüttelt hast!" Wäre das ein Hammer Ende? Wenn ich nur daran denke, bekomme ich schon Gänsehaut! Die siebte Staffel wird nur 13 Episoden haben...und dieses Ende bei 7x13...ein Open End und keiner weiß, wer der echte Red John ist....DAS WÄRE EIN ENDE! Weitaus würdiger als das, was man uns in 6x08 verkaufen will. Nun aber zu meiner zweiten Theorie: Was wenn Red John sich sicher war, dass Patrick ihn eines Tages fassen würde? Richtig, er würde alle Vorbereitungen treffen um dafür zu sorgen, dass es so aussieht als wäre er noch am Leben! Er gründet die Blake Gesellschaft, um viele Untergebene zu haben, Tiegr Tiger eben. Danach muss er ein paar Leute einweihen, und sie dazu bringen, nach seinem Tod für ihn weiter zu morden mit dem roten Smiley, er beschreibt ihnen, wie er tötet und wie sie sich an sein Msuter halten können. Und jetzt? jetzt tötet Patrick ihn (Timothy Carter) und alle halten sich an seinen Plan, Beweise verschwinden (Wie das Handy vom Tatort aus der Mall) und die Morde gehen weiter. Boom! Patrick ist sich sicher, dass Red John noch lebt, jetzt kann kommen was will, eine Falle nach den anderen - denn die Blake Gesellschaft ist groß! McAllister war nur ein weiterer Eingeweihter und eben nicht Red John. Und jetzt? Jetzt gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass Patrick die Leichen seiner Tocherr und Lisbon findet und denkt Red Joh sei immer noch nicht tot, obwohl er es seit 3x24 ist (wie pervers genial wäre das bitte? Das spiel ginge endlos so weiter) oder aber auch Timothy Carter war nicht Red John (was meiner ersten Theorie entspricht) und der echte Red John tötet sie...und das Spiel hat grade erst begonnen - mit Open End. Tiger Tiger!